Conventionally, as this kind of hydraulic pressure supply apparatus for a vehicle, one disclosed in PTL 1 is known. The vehicle is provided with an internal combustion engine as a motive power source, and an automatic transmission. This conventional hydraulic pressure supply apparatus includes an oil pump that uses the engine as a motive power source and supplies hydraulic pressure to a start clutch of the automatic transmission, and a main line for guiding hydraulic pressure from the oil pump to the clutch. An accumulator is connected to the main line via a sub-line. Further, the sub-line is provided with a switching valve formed by a normally-closed electromagnetic valve, and the sub-line is opened/closed by opening/closing the switching valve.
Further, in the vehicle, when predetermined automatic stop conditions, such as the vehicle speed being equal to 0, the accelerator pedal not being stepped on, and the brake pedal being stepped on, are satisfied, the engine is automatically stopped, and when predetermined restart conditions are satisfied during the automatic stop of the engine, the engine is restarted. Further, in the hydraulic pressure supply apparatus, during operation of the engine, the switching valve is held in an open state, whereby the sub-line is held in an open state. This causes hydraulic pressure from the oil pump driven by the engine to be supplied to the accumulator via the mainline and the sub-line for accumulation therein.
Further, when the engine is brought to an automatic stop, the switching valve is closed, whereby the sub-line is closed. This cuts off communication between the accumulator and the main line, whereby hydraulic pressure accumulated in the accumulator up to the time is held. Then, when the engine in the state of the automatic stop is restarted, the switching valve is opened in order to quickly supply hydraulic pressure to the clutch for quick engagement of the clutch. With this, along with opening of the sub-line, the hydraulic pressure accumulated in the accumulator is supplied to main line and the clutch via the sub-line.